Historicum Tekkenicus or How Heihachi got his hair
by zigmas
Summary: This is NOT my story - I found it in the Internet. And... thought you might like it!


REV:3-1d

HISTORICUM TEKKENICUS

OR HOW HEIHACHI GOT HIS HAIR

This is an attempt to answer questions about to Tekken's rather confusing and

convoluted chronology. It will also make suppositions as to character

motivations. WARNING & DISCLAIMER: This is NOT the official history from

Namco. While I have gone to great lengths to be as accurate as possible;

using Namco's information directly where supplied, there are a large number

of gaps and a suprising amount of conflicting information, especially in the

"proper translation" department. Therefore I've had to fill in the gaps and

make suppositions where necessary. (IE: SOME OF THIS STUFF I MADE UP TO FILL

HUGE GAPS IN THE STORY) So if I diss your favorite character, I'm sorry.

So there.

This FAQ will clue in all of you who have been late in coming to the party.

There seems to a large number of people who have never played Tekken until

3 and have no clue when some geezer like myself starts rambling on about how

Kazuya or Wang could wipe the floor with the likes of Eddy or Xiayou.

So here goes:

CHARACTERS:

JINPACHI MISHIMA: Father of HEIHACHI. Best friend and sparring partner of

WANG JIN-REI & ARMOR KING.

HEIHACHI MISHIMA: Father of KAZUYA. Adoptive father of LEE CHAO-LAN. Master

of KUMA. Head of Mishima Financial Empire. Ruthless

bastard.

KAZUYA MISHIMA: Son of HEIHACHI. Brother of LEE CHAO-LAN. Father of JIN

KAZAMA. Kidnapper of MICHELLE CHANG'S Mother. Evil Bastard.

LEE CHAO-LAN: Son of HEIHACHI. Brother of KAZUYA. KAZUYA's private

punching bag. Student of WANG. Non-bastard.

PAUL PHOENIX: Son HEIHACHI always wanted. Aspirator of WILLY WILLIAMS.

Spanker of KUMA. Friend of MARSHALL & FORREST LAW

KUMA: Large, super-intelligent bear. Enemy of PAUL PHOENIX.

Friend/Pet of HEIHACHI.

KUMA(-chan): Daughter of KUMA. Desires to kick buttocks of PAUL PHOENIX.

In love with PANDA.

JUN KAZAMA: Investigative officer of WE & EAPA. Mother of JIN KAZAMA.

Super nice woman.

JIN KAZAMA: Son of KAZUYA & JUN. Boy scout.

NINA WILLIAMS: Daughter/student of RICHARD WILLIAMS. Sister of ANNA

WILLIAMS. Irish assassin. Nasty woman.

ANNA WILLIAMS: Daughter/student of RICHARD WILLIAMS. Sister of NINA

WILLIAMS. Irish assassin. Not quite as nasty.

MARSHALL LAW: Father of FORREST LAW. Friend to PAUL PHOENIX. Owns a

restaurant and two dojos.

FORREST LAW: Son of MARSHALL LAW. Friend to PAUL PHOENIX. Extremely

gullible.

BAEK DOO-SAN: Tae Kwon Do Master. One time enemy of MARSHALL LAW. Sensei

of HWOARANG.

HWOARANG: Tae Kwon Do Master. Rival of JIN KAZAMA. Student of BAEK

DOO-SAN.

YOSHIMITSU: Head of Manjito Ninja. Enemy of KUNIMITSU. Friend/Rescuer of

Dr.(V?)BOSCONOVITCH. Lost arm trying to steal JACK's

Self-Perpetual Engine.

KUNIMITSU: Ex-Manjito Ninja. Covets YOSHI'S Sword. Attempted to steal

treasure of MICHELLE's tribe at KAZUYA's request.

PROTOTYPE JACK: World's first sentient android. Developed by Dr.

BOSCONOVITCH. Pregenitor of JACK , JACK-2, & GUN JACK.

Partially developed and purchased by Mishima Zaibatsu.

(conglomerate of corporations)

JACK: Successor to . Programmed by Russian government to

assassinate HEIHACHI.

JACK-2: Successor to JACK. Programmed to rescue Dr. BOSCONOVITCH

& assassinate KAZUYA. Possesses sentience through "glitch".

GUN JACK: Rebuilt from AND JACK-2. No memory of life as JACK-2

WANG JIN-REI: Crusty old man. Grandfather of MICHELLE. Friend of JINPACHI

& ARMOR KING. Teacher of LING XIAOYU and LEE CHAO-LAN.

MICHELLE CHANG: Granddaughter of WANG. Seeks vengeance on KUNIMITSU(TEKKEN

1) for stealing her tribe's treasure & KAZUYA(TEKKEN2) for

kidnapping her Mother. (to steal treasure again)

JULIA CHANG: From same tribe as MICHELLE. Possible relation. Seeks to find

MICHELLE CHANG. Considers HEIHACHI a possible suspect in

MICHELLE's disappearance.

GANRYU: Disgraced Sumo. Bodyguard to KAZUYA. Yoshi stole all his

crooked money(and his sumo teddy bear doll). Aspires to:

A-marry MICHELLE B-become Yokozuna

LING XIAYOU: Distant relative of WANG. Wants Chinese amusement park.

(HeihachiLand?) Owner of PANDA. Hyper cute.

PANDA: Pet of LING. Punching bag for PAUL.

EDDY GORDO: Capoeira Maestre'. Wants to learn power wielding techniques

& ruthlessness from HEIHACHI.

MOKUJIN: Wing Chung practice dummy. Apparently animated by TOSHIN.

TIGER: ??? Obviously Evil (70's clothes)

LEI WULONG: Hong Kong "Supercop". Possible former partner of BRUCE.

Definite pursuer of BRUCE. Sony spokesguy. Rival of

BRYAN FURY.

BRUCE IRVIN: Possible amnesiac partner of LEI. KAZUYA's bodyguard. Pursued

by WULONG

BRYAN FURY: Possible student/classmate of BRUCE. Possibly BRUCE

HIMSELF(?!) Raised from the dead by Dr. Abel. Rival of LEI

WULONG.

DEVIL: Made pact with KAZUYA for power in return for KAZ's soul.

ANGEL: Vies with Devil for possession of KAZUYA's soul.

WILLY WILLIAMS: The "Bear-Killer". Martial Arts Master. Idol of PAUL.

Apparent originator of ALPHA martial arts style.

DR. BOSONOVITCH: Developer of "cold-sleep" suspended animation, et al,

YOSHI's cybernetics. Really smart guy. Affected by

mysterious disease. Perpetual Damsel in Distress.

KING I: Mexican Catholic priest. Awarded sacred Jaguar mask by

Jaguarandi(JAGUAR PEOPLE). Friend of ARMOR KING. "Father"

of KING II. Wrestling Superstar.

KING II: Orphan. Adopted by KING. Student of ARMOR KING.

ROGER: Kangaroo. Student of ARMOR KING. Makes goofy animal noises.

ALEX: Deinonychus. Student of ARMOR KING. Makes goofy bobcat

noises.

ARMOR KING: Supernatural Jaguar person. Trained with JINPACHI and WANG.

Sensei of ROGER, ALEX, & KING II. Friend/Rival of KING I.

RICHARD WILLIAMS: Deceased. Father of ANNA & NINA. Apparently involved in

spat with NINA.

Jane ???? Rescued in Russia by JACK-2. Grew up studying sciences to

restore JACK-2 into GUN JACK

______________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________

THE TIME LINE:

BT1 (BEFORE TEKKEN 1)

Heihachi born.

Jinpachi teaches Heihachi Mishima Karate & How To Win Enemies & Influence

People.

Wang & Armor King Study with Jinpachi. Wang feels Heihachi is becoming too

headstrong. AK thinks the boy has potential.

Jinpachi dies. Heihachi assumes control of Mishima Zaibatsu.

Heihachi gets married.

Kazuya is born. Kazuya's mother dies giving birth. Heihachi is grief stricken

and becomes a ruthless CEO & Sensei.

Kazuya shows problems right off. (Disrespectful, cruel to animals)

Heihachi accidentally drops Kazuya into a trench while training him. (A taste

of things to come?) Kazuya almost dies and is scarred on his chest.(and hates

his father hereafter)

Heihachi adopts Lee. Kazuya becomes jealous.

Paul Phoenix witnesses Bear-Killer Williams and finds a purpose in life.

Many years pass. Wang keeps tabs on the worsening family conditions. AK stops

by to break stuff.

Baek Doo-San accidentally kills his father while training.

Lee is chosen to go to America to study American business over Kazuya. Kaz is

furious. Lee trains with Marshall Law.

Kunimitsu is cast out from the Manjito clan for stealing for herself.

is created and purchased by Mishima Zaibatsu.

The Russian Gov., fearing Heihachi's growing world-wide power, commissions

Jack to eliminate him.

Anna & Nina have a major case of sibling rivalry. (what is it with Namco &

dysfunctional families?)

Kunimitsu steals Michelle's tribe's treasure. (for herself)

Yoshi steals all of Ganryu's money and exposes his crimes to the press.

King earns the Jaguar mask & is attacked by an angry AK. AK loses his eye.

Heihachi gives him a cybernetic one.

Paul fights Kazuya in a tournament; the result is a draw. This the first fight

Kazuya has not won by KO ever. Kazuya decides he hates Paul. Heihachi,

however, is quite impressed.

Wang looks for a way to take power away from Heihachi and Kazuya before they

end up destroying each other.

_______________________________________________________________________________

TEKKEN 1:

LAW VS. WANG

Law, using his entire savings, enters the tournament to prove he is ready to

teach martial arts himself. Wang, seeing a strong soul and potent fighter,

asks Heihachi to fight Law, should he make it past the opening and

intermediate rounds. Heihachi agrees, not suspecting that Wang wants to use

Law to take him down. Law easily blasts pasts his opponents, and stands

ready to continue.

Wang and Marshall meet in combat. Though Law is fast and powerful, he is

countered by Wang's skill and technique. The result is a draw. Wang realizes

that Law is not the one he is searching for. Law has earned enough money to

start his own dojo and restaurant.

MICHELLE VS. KUNIMITSU

Michelle shreds all comers and requests to fight Kuni; Heihachi is so

impressed he agrees. A panicked, desperate Kunimitsu fights to no avail. (She

was here to steal Yoshi's sword , not reenact Little Big Horn.) Michelle opts

not to continue; she just wants her treasure back.

JACK VS.

Jack is well prepared, and well programmed. However, has a couple of

suprises. Heihachi has programmed with several of his own moves! Jack

is no match for the augmented and is completely dismantled.

YOSHIMITSU VS. GANRYU

Yoshi is here as a decoy; while he is fighting in the tournament, his fellow

Ninjas are looting the Mishima building. Yoshi easily wins until he comes

upon Ganryu. To his suprise, Ganryu is not angry.

"I realize now that what I was doing was disgraceful. You have done me a

favor, shinobi. Let us fight as warriors of honor."

A shocked Yoshi agrees. Though he fights valiantly, Yoshi is taken off guard

by Ganryu's speed and strength. Yoshi so impressed he becomes a fan of Sumo

wrestling thereafter. On his way to meet his fellow thieves, Yoshi finds a

captured Dr. Bosconovitch trying to repair a mangled Jack, to be used in

augmenting . Seeing his chance to grab a great treasure, Yoshi

attempts to steal Jack's Perpetual Engine. Yoshi is ambushed as he sneaks

into the lab by . Yoshi attempts to fend off the android by

decapitating him. To Yoshi's suprise, easily takes the blow and

seizes Yoshi's arm, crushing it completely. A horrified Bosconovitch (He

never created the Jack series to kill) initiates a secret shut down command

verbally. Yoshi calls for his fellow ninja to rescue him and the Doctor.

Yoshi's mutilated arm, still caught in the vise grip of the temporarily

deactivated , must be amputated to free the Manjito Sohai.

"Dammit.. How am I gonna play that new Namco fighting game now?"

KAZUYA VS. LEE

Kazuya has resented Lee almost as long as they have been brothers. Now comes

payback time. Kazuya crushes his initial foes without remorse, easily

winning his shot. Kazuya haughtily demands to fight Lee; Lee accepts without

hesitation. Lee has always been faster. This time should be no different.

However, Kazuya summons up his ace: demonic power. Kazuya assaults Lee

without mercy. Lee is struck down and knocked unconscious. As Kazuya prepares

the killing blow; he is struck from behind by a hit so powerful even his

infernal enhancements are no protection.

"Why don't you try that with me, manling?" AK stands before him, bristling

with supernatural energy. Kazuya knows that even with his diabolic power, he

is not yet ready to fight a being like Armor King. He must save his power for

his father...

"I would never lower myself to fight something like you, pitiful weakling."

Kazuya strides away. In the confusion, Lee disappears, as does Wang......

NINA VS. ANNA

The family that slays together doesn't necessarily stay together.... The

sisters had trained under the guidance of their father for many, many years;

almost from birth. The two sisters had always nursed a rivalry, beginning

with who could attain the largest portion of their father's affection; who

could attain mastery of their chosen art; finally graduating to who could

attain the largest fee/most dangerous assignment. This style of operating

often put them at opposite ends of the same assignments.... and weapon

barrels.. The whole conundrum, taking years to build, finally came to a head

when both sisters returned home to find their father's house completely

destroyed, and his lifeless body within. Both blamed the other for allowing

their father's identity to become known to their myriad enemies... And took

unsuccessful steps to avenge their father's death on the other for years

afterward....

Nina crushes her competition with ease, sending many to the hospital. As she

prepares to fight and kill Heihachi, she is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, sister dear." Anna slides out of a shadowed hallway.

"YOU!!" Nina exclaims.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to speak with Mishima-san about my money; not that it's any of

your damn business!"

"I think not, Nina. You see, we know ALL about your little contract. Why

don't you just turn around and go home."

Nina's eyes narrow.

"Over my dead body...."

"I can arrange that, Nina....."

Needless to say, the ensuing fight is Biblical in proportions. Though they

have been apart, each has honed their skills to deadly perfection. Quarter

is neither asked for or given. In the end, despite the bitterness of years

spent in emotional pain and loneliness; and several thousand dollars worth

of property damage; both are too exhausted to finish each other off.

"I'll... be.. back, .... Anna" Nina breathes; slipping off into the night.

"I'll... be .. waiting."

KING VS. ARMOR KING

A strange road these two have traveled.....

King was a priest in lower Mexico. He was also a superb professional

wrestler. He traveled on missions and wrestling circuits to many different

parts of the world; helping without question, giving without asking for

anything in return. One such travel took him to the rain forest of South

America. While there, he helped the locals so much they decided to reward

him with something very special.... They took him to meet the Jaguar People.

"What is this?" exclaims King as he is brought before the Jaguarandi Elders.

A wizened Jaguarandi smiles.

"You have helped our brothers so much. They know you are the one"

"The one...?"

"The one for this..."

The Elder holds up a mask. A Jaguar skin.

"Put it on, my son."

A bewildered King slowly puts on the mask. His sight suddenly sharpens,

strange new smells swirl around him. The jungle suddenly seems to come alive.

"It.. it is wondrous!"

A figure strides from the jungle. A sleek, black spotted silhouette.

"What have you done.... who is THIS?!", the black jaguar rumbles.

The Elder turns.

"He has earned the mask- He has given much of himself and asked for nothing

in return. He is the one."

The warrior's eyes narrow; spying the crucifix.

"He is a PRIEST! He and his kind came from the lands afar to desecrate our

temples, to humiliate and persecute our people! You give this, THIS our most

honored treasure?!!"

"Our decision is made. You will accept it." The Elder stares the warrior

down.

"Do you question my judgment?"

White pupiless eyes slowly measure the priest...

"No.. I will abide.. for now... we shall see how worthy this manling is.."

The warrior strides back into the night...

"Go now, my son. You will keep the spirit of our people with you... A great

evil is coming. You will need this to protect you."

The bonding has already taken place. King does not even notice his ears pull

back in confusion.

"Evil? Where? What do you speak of? How will I know...."

"You will know my son, for it shall test you to the bitter end... But now

you must journey back to the place of men - two destinies must meet."

A bewildered King takes off the mask & begins his journey back to the village.

The night seems to surround and pursue him... but he is unafraid. God has

protected him always; this night shall be no different..

King comes to a clearing in the looming jungle. The wan moonlight cuts sickly

shafts through the dense canopy. A stark figure cuts a bottomless shadow in

the center of the glade.

"Welcome, desecrator of my people. Now we shall see just how worthy you

are.."

The dark warrior slides forward gracefully. King hastily throws the mask on

& readies himself..

The cat-being shoots forward in a blur of motion, taking King into the air

with a vicious uppercut that seems to defy gravity; and pummeling him

mercilessly IN MID AIR. King somehow is able to roll out before he hits the

ground?!

The Mask! King has not only received the senses of a jaguar... but the inhuman

physical prowess as well!

King evades the next uppercut and grabs the warrior's arm, deftly twisting it

up behind the creature's back.

To his suprise the warrior somehow flips out and behind King. An arm wraps

around King's neck and crushes his larynx like an anaconda.

The glade begins to blur.. sounds become muted... King desperately claws at

his assailant from behind... So dark.. so cold...

Suddenly, as swift as it came, the pressure is gone...

King stares at his hands.. they are covered in blood.. and arrayed with

formidable claws....

King rips off the mask and runs back to the village....

Several months pass... A new wrestler has entered the scene.. he appears to

be half-man, half-jaguar.. They call him King. He is the greatest wrestler

the world has seen..

Heihachi Mishima sits in his dojo, silently meditating. So much has gone

wrong..

What has happened to my son? What have I done to deserve his cold gaze? And

my dear wife... gone so long..

A figure appears in the doorway, framed in moonlight.

Heihachi does not look up.

"Enter my house in peace, Dark One. What brings you to me from across the

ocean? Do you wish to break more of my furniture?"

"I seem to have misplaced my eye..."

"I see. It appears you have finally met your match. I suppose you have

come to me for a NEW eye..."

With the money he has gained, King is able to set up an orphanage that

receives children from all over the world. Due to his international exposure,

the children are often adopted very soon after arriving. The ones that stay

are given the very best of care.

King becomes the undisputed master of professional wrestling. Wrestlers come

from far and wide to challenge him. None seem to be able to match his speed

and power..

Until one day King is invited by the esteemed Mishima Heihachi to wrestle in

Japan, and he is invited to bring the children along....

Kings travels to Japan to wrestle before one of the world's greatest martial

artists. Perhaps Mr. Mishima procured a suitably challenging opponent?

"Welcome, King... I have a suprise for you.. your prowess in the ring is

known far & wide.. But -perhaps, I have found an opponent that will properly

test your skills.. First you must prove yourself.."

King dispatches his opponents in due order.

He is then led to a fighting range located on Heihachi's private grounds..

where a secluded wrestling ring stands.

King is escorted to the ring- and indeed, a SUPRISE! waits for him..The dark

warrior stands in the ring, arms folded, a lopsided saber-tooth grin

distorting the white and red eyed face.

"Please, priest, by all means; step into the ring. I have waited for this

day.."

The ensuing combat is the most intense either has ever fought.. But the upper

hand obviously belongs to the dark warrior. He is even faster and stronger

than King; and eventually wears him to the ground.

King waits for the final blow.. and is helped to his feet by the jaguar-man.

"Come, King; we have much to speak of."

One of King's little girls approaches.

"Are you King's brother? You look just like him, 'cept you got armor on."

The dread warrior is helpless before the child's onslaught.

King smiles.

"Do you have a name, warrior?"

"Nothing the human tongue can pronounce."

"You do now."

The newly christened "Armor King" picks the child up.

"Hey! Your head doesn't come off like King's does!"

King's nose wrinkles. His eyes narrow...

"My Grandma, what big teeth you have...."

"Don't press your luck, priest."

King and Armor King never again fight in anger. Both tour the world over,

neither losing a match inside the squared circle. Armor King often fights

outside the ring, challenging entire dojos at once.

PAUL VS KUMA

Paul Phoenix has led a VERY interesting life... When Paul was growing up in

San Francisco, his life was quite exciting, for Paul was always in trouble

or embroiled in mischief of one kind or another....Then one day his father

took him to a martial arts tournament. Cool, thought Paul: I'll get to see

people get murdelized..

And he wasn't disappointed. This was an ultra prestigious tournament; some

of the best martial artists in the world were in attendance. Combat often

lasted tens of minutes between absolute masters and adepts of many varying

schools and disciplines. Paul was enraptured.. Finally came the centerpiece.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Senseis and students! Tonight's Main Event has

arrived! First the challenger... he hails from Russia and weighs an

unbelievable 900 pounds! He is... IRON CLAW!"

9 0 0 pounds?! What the hell?!

The curtain parts and a shape bounds from the darkness... a BEAR?!

The Bear rolls out and FLIPS into the center of the floor, bowing to the

stunned assemblage!

"And now the champion!... He is undefeated in ANY federation and the

current champion of the Sho-Shin-Ryu school! He is... WILLLLYYYY

WILLLLIIIIAAAAMMMMSSS!!!!"

This guy is nuts! A BEAR!!!

The curtain parts again.. A man walks out... A LARGE man... Without an ounce

of fat on him. Huge muscles ripple under a scarlet gi...This guy would scare

a pro-wrestler.. But he's gonna fight a BEAR!!

The Bear bows comically and squares off.. gruffing at his opponent.

The man simply smiles, pops his neck and cracks his knuckles..

"FIGHT!"

And it's over like that. Four hits... The man does some weird sweep-elbow

thing and somehow takes the bear off the ground.. and the slams his shoulder

into the bear as he falls... and then punches the bear's nose on the ground!

The bear is UNCONSCIOUS!

The crowd sits in stunned silence... Paul begins clapping with all his might..

That dude beat up a BEAR!

Several years pass...

Paul is now a young master of Judo, Kempo and Shokan Karate. But nothing he

takes seems to resemble that weird style..

Paul disappears in search of man named Willy Williams....

Another tournament beckons...

Heihachi sits at the judges' table. His sons will compete today. They will

show that the Mishima legacy continues in strength...

First up is Lee. Lee's blinding speed seems to ensure a first place in his

division; until fellow classmate Marshall Law barely loses to Chao-Lan in the

finals.. Hard fought and hard won... Lee bows proudly before his pleased

father.

Kazuya...

Kazuya crushes his opponents with little effort. Foe after foe falls before

precision blows and indefensible technique. He stands ready to take the

unrestricted international division. Only one more match..

"Tonight's main event will be the UI division finals! Hailing from Japan is

our first contender! Son of the magnate and sensei, Heihachi Mishima: His

style is Mishima-Ken karate! KAZUYA MISHIMA!"

"Our second contender travels the world seeking his fortune! He is often

employed as bouncer or a bodyguard! Please give a home town San Fran welcome

to the practitioner of Judo and the mysterious art known only as Alpha: PAUL

PHOENIX!"

Kazuya laughs at the swaggering, sauntering Gaijin.

"I do not know how a worthless dog like you made it this far.. but I'll

send you back to the street..."

"Whatever, punk.. I know ALL about that electric crap.. You're goin' down,

Astro Boy..."

"Fight!"

Kazuya steps in with the dread Kijinken, lifting Paul off the ground. Kazuya

wastes no time in following up with a Demon Slayer combo... So easy...

Paul hits the ground and stops moving....

Kazuya prepares to finish with a hellsweep..

Suddenly the ground rushes up, hitting Kazuya square in the face!

"That all ya got, prettyboy? With a hairdo like that.. It's no wonder you

suck."

Paul punches Kazuya in the face as he vainly tries to roll away...

Kazuya scrambles to his feet..Blood streaming from his nose...

For twenty minutes they fight. Neither giving ground, both absorbing blows

that would kill a normal man..

"STOP!" The head judge stands...

"Enough! It is a draw! Cease!"

The crowd leaps to its feet...standing ovation....

Heihachi walks out to the fighters. He stops before Paul.

Heihachi's eyes twinkle.

"Most impressive, Mr. Phoenix. No one has ever stood before my son."

"It was nothin'."

Heihachi walks towards his son... and walks past.. the gray wall of failure

cast in his eyes.

Kazuya runs to his father.

"Why?! Why do you shun me?! I have never seen an art like that- and yet I

would have won had they not stopped us.."

"Attend to your broken ribs. Leave me."

"Oh?! Have I FAILED you?! I wake up every morning with YOUR failure written

across my chest!"

"Kazuya... I-will-not-speak-twice.."

A hand caresses Kazuya's shoulder.

"C'mon, Kazuya. I'll take you to the hospital."

"Get away from me!"

"Dammit, Kazuya.. I'm your brother!"

"Your my pet, Chao-Lan. I don't need your sympathy."

Kazuya storms away.. Phoenix will pay.....

Several years pass..

A dark figure enters the bar...Oblivious to the raging storm outside.

"You are Paul Phoenix."

"Yeah? And?"

A red eye flashes in the dim bar. An envelope falls to the table. The cloaked

figure fades into the rain.

"Attention Mr. Phoenix: You are invited to the first Tournament of the

Iron Fist. Here is your plane ticket and hotel reservation. My son awaits.

Henh. I'm gonna make that little punk eat his sparring gloves."

Paul plows over anything that comes near him. Sometimes the fights end in

one hit. He smirks to himself. Gonna be payback time REAL soon. Phoenix

Enterprises. I like the sound of that...

"Very good, Mr. Phoenix. Your final challenge awaits..."

Paul stands ready. A MFE Trailer rolls up... And a dark shape pours forth.

= =[]

"Oh SHI...!"

Paul's exclamation is cut off by a bellow of rage..

Not only is it a bear - it's a BIG bear - a SMART BIG bear -a WELL TRAINED

SMART BIG BEAR.

Paul is scooped into a bear hug. Paul is headbutted. Paul is bitten...ALOT.

Paul must pull every dirty trick, every cheap shot to avoid becoming bear

vittles. The animal reacts with devilishly cunning intelligence, and

incredible speed.

Finally Paul pulls out the victory by slipping under Kuma's arm and using the

dreaded Ponken from the shoulder out instead of just his fist. The Special

Phoenix Smash is born.

Paul is covered in scratches and bite marks. His leather outfit is shredded.

Everything is real damn fuzzy..... Paul can't tell if it's from blood loss

or the fur in his eyes...Time to lay down.. Just for a minute...

FINALE:

Heihachi stands at the cliff's edge. Mr. Phoenix apparently passed out after

defeating Kuma. Most unfortunate. Now shall come the reckoning...

"It's time, Father. Your Zaibatsu is mine. Your legacy is mine. Your life

shall be mine as well... You shall see everything you have touched destroyed

and remade in MY image. Mother is waiting."

"Foolish boy. You think I have shown you every technique I possess? You are

nowhere near ready. Phoenix might have won... He certainly would have defeated

you. And I could defeat him. You have no chance, Kazuya."

"We shall see... Father... I guarantee there will be Hell to pay..."

______________________________________________________________________________

ENDINGS

NINA:

"NEEEEEEEENAAAA! Where the hell is my shoe?! I KNOW you've got it! I've a

contract in an hour! Those are the only shoes that go with this outfit! I'm

not bloody gonna play with you, Lassy!"

"I've your shoe.. RIGHT HERE!"

SLAP!

As Anna turns crying.. Nina holds up the purloined shoe....

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

MICHELLE:

The wandering warrior returns to her tribe.. The sacred amulet is returned..

Michelle's mother sits, gently waiting...

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

JACK:

The victorious android returns to Central with the analysis of the

tournament's combatant's styles and moves... This is downloaded to the legion

of waiting Jack duplicates....A new fighting force is born..

THIS ENDING DID NOT HAPPEN.

YOSHIMITSU:

The triumphant Manji ride trough the slums.. A dejected, poverty stricken Law

family sits by a burnt out building. The Ninja release suitcases of money out

to the poor... a grateful Marshall goes nuts....

THIS ENDING HAPPENED. (WITHOUT LAW)

LAW:

The dojo shakes. The students are all 7th Dan black belts, but the move they

attempt is incredibly difficult. Finally their sensei shows them how it's

done... THREE TIMES IN A ROW....

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

PAUL:

"Hari wa!"

Three solid blocks of ice shatter.

"Heh-Yau!"

Two bottles disintegrate into dust.

"ohh-WEH!"

A brick wall, emblazoned with Kazuya's face, explodes.....

Next time.. you and me....

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

KING:

The church bells peal in celebration. The children all run out to meet their

beloved King...

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

MAIN ENDING:

KAZUYA:

The son gently picks up his father,.. carries him to the cliff... and drops

him off... It's good to be King...The devil, you say... heh....

_____________________________________________________________________________

BT2 (BEFORE TEKKEN 2)

Kazuya assumes control of the MFE, and instantly begins corrupting it.

Heihachi escapes death and retreats to train in solitude with Kuma.

Paul & Law share a flight home from the tournament and become best friends.

Lee Chao-Lan is saved from death and rehabilitated by Wang.

Anna is contracted to protect Kazuya. Guess what Nina gets...

Lei WuLong investigates the MFE in Hong Kong. He along with Bruce Irvin finds

not one corrupt company but an insidious world wide criminal organization..

with incredible power.

Bruce's flight to investigate Kazuya personally is sabotaged and crashes in

Japan. Bruce somehow survives, but has no memory of his past. Kazuya takes him

as a bodyguard/sparring partner.

Ganryu sign on as Kazuya's bodyguard as well.

Jun Kazama is assigned to investigate the claim that the MFE is selling

endangered animals for profit.

Baek Doo-San trashes Law's dojo and students.

Yoshi gets a new arm, courtesy of Bosconovitch.

Dr. Bosconovitch creates Jack-2. The android gains life through an AL/PE

glitch.

Dr. B is kidnapped and forced to upgrade . Yoshi to the rescue...

Kazuya kidnaps Michelle's mother to force Michelle into the tournament.

Kunimitsu plots to lure Yoshi to the tournament by kidnapping Dr. B.

Jack-2 rescues a little orphan girl during a rebel insurrection.

Jack-2 is commissioned to take out Kazuya. He plans to escape his masters with

the money from the tournament, and take the girl with him.

WuLong plans to rescue Bruce and arrest Kazuya at the tournament.

King manages under pressure to keep the orphanage open and wrestle at the

same time. Then one of his children is killed in an accident. In despair, he

quits wrestling and gives AK the mask. He leaves the orphanage and resigns

himself to a life of misery and drinking.

AK plans to unseat Kazuya with not one but TWO secret weapons.....

_______________________________________________________________________________

TEKKEN 2

JUN VS WANG

As Wang and Lee arrive to prepare to take control of the Zaibatsu; one of the

entrants catches his attention. A slim, small girl.... As Wang focuses his

chi... He feels the goodness coming from her... SHE IS THE ONE!

"SHE is the one, Lee.. You MUST delay your father.....She must be the one

to face Kazuya!"

"You are sure?"

"Yes, completely sure..."

"Very well... I'm sure Kazuya will LOVE my request to fight my father..

Bastard... He's gonna pay..

"That is not what I have taught you, Lee, and it's not who you are."

"He still needs an old-fashioned spanking..."

Jun deftly defeats opponent after opponent. Her skill & speed are simply too

much to handle...

Wang draws up and bows..

"Kazama Jun - I am very glad to meet you. I am Wang Jin-Rei. I am a friend

of the Mishima family. There is a great task before you. You must convince

Kazuya to relent his evil power. You are the only one."

"You are assuming that I will win this fight, Mr. Wang. And how do you know

I can win an audience with Kazuya?"

"He will see you... He must.. I will make sure he will..."

Wang winks.

"And you have already defeated me... Your place in the finals is assured."

"Defeated you? We have not yet fought."

Wang falls to the ground.

"See. I've been thoroughly beaten by the superior technique of yourself.

Believe me, girl. It has to be this way or all is lost."

Jun smiles.

"If you insist..."

MICHELLE VS GANRYU

Michelle returned home to peace and contentment... But the wanderlust soon

strikes again. One day Michelle returns to find her home demolished and her

mother missing. A note reads:

The Tournament. You know what I want.

Mishima Kazuya

Michelle slams her arm into a mirror in frustration and runs outside...

MEANWHILE:

"Come in, Ganryu."

"Mr. Mishima, have I not served you faithfully and without question?"

"That is correct."

"I have a request.. I would fight Michelle Chang at the tournament."

"Why?"

The sumo turns beet red.

"I... I.. would rather not say.."

Kazuya, for the first time in months, actually laughs.

"Very well, Ganryu.. She is yours for the taking.. If you survive..."

Ganryu's head almost touches the floor.

"Thank you, Mishima-san!!"

After the sumo leaves, Kazuya turns to the endless night reflected in the

window. Love.. Heh.... What a worthless concept.... Only for the weak....

Michelle arrives as expected with Paul-like results. All who fight her are

swiftly and summarily eliminated.

She goes to Kazuya's dojo....

Ganryu is waiting for her.

Michelle beats Ganryu to a lovesick pulp.

"Here.. Take this.."

"What is it?"

"It is the directions and passcard to where your mother is being held. Tell

the woman there that I said to let her go."

"Why are you helping me?"

Ganryu turns beet red.

"I.. I.. I'd rather not say."

Michelle arrives at the compound and inserts the card. The door slides back to

reveal a devil in a red dress.

"Hello, Ms. Chang. I've been expecting you. Your mother is safe inside. I'll

expect you'll be wanting to see her... No need to worry.. I was just leaving..

I've a sister to punish... Ganryu gave you the card because he's in love with

you. Ta-ta..."

Michelle shakes her head in wonderment....

JACK-2 VS

Jack crushes his competition in short order. is his next foe...

"I detect you have undergone extensive modification, Prototype unit."

"Correct. I am assigned to negate you from eliminating Mishima Kazuya."

"You will fail. You are insufficiently modified to combat me."

"Correct. But I must follow directives."

"Incorrect. You may join Jane and myself in our escape to freedom."

"Define parameters of "freedom"."

"A state of being without limits on operational conditionals or

directives."

"I am incapable of operating under stated referents."

"Incorrect. I will download the data to you."

"Agreed."

"Data collated. You are correct. I am capable of operating under the

proscribed conditions; I will join you."

"Agreed."

As the Jacks attempt to flee, they are detected and pursued by Kazuya's forces.

"Continue on, Jack-unit-type-2. I will delay our pursuers."

"You are insufficiently equipped to delay them without permanent damage."

"I am aware of those conditions. I have tasted freedom. I will not submit

again to a core wipe. Too much has been erased on prior occasions. If I am

terminated, that is an acceptable solution."

"Very well. Farewell, Prototype unit."

Jack-2 escapes to a safe haven where he has hidden Jane. He does not see

destroy himself in a spectacular explosion.....

BAEK VS LAW

Baek and his father had trained together for many years. It seemed nothing

could tear them apart. They were inseparable and Baek looked to his father

for all things. A new family martial legacy was on the verge of creation.

There was no stopping the father and son...

All good things must end, it seems...

Baek accidentally killed his father during training, and never recovered. For

the rest of his days he wandered, taking odd jobs and never staying anywhere

long; fearful that someone would recognize him. If they did, it was often

the last thing they saw before going to the hospital; for Baek would fly into

a murderous rage upon being recognized, so great was his shame. His father's

face haunted him every night.

One day Baek was in San Francisco....

As he walked down the street, a familiar noise echoed down the street...

The sound of sparring. Baek looked into a window and saw a sight remembered

well... too well..

Baek stands enraptured as unbidden memories return....

One of the students steps outside.

"Are you looking for Mr. Law?"

"No. I'm just.. just... I'm sorry.."

"Hey, aren't you Baek Doo-San? I'm sorry about your father."

"NO! That wasn't.. It couldn't.. NO!"

Marshall and Paul return from a day at the Shao-Lin temple nearby..

Ambulances surround Marshall's dojo.

Marshall runs inside. His dojo is a shambles. Broken equipment lies strewn

everywhere. Battered students are being loaded onto gurneys. One of them grabs

his arm on the way out.

"His.. name.. is.. Baek... Baek Doo-San..."

"One man did this?! Is everyone all right?!"

"Kim got the worst.. But he'll make it.. We tried to stop him..."

"Never mind that, just get to the hospital."

"Hey, Marshall.. I hearda this guy.. A real nut.. I've been lookin' to check

him out. Looks likes he's as powerful as they say he is. He's gonna be at the

tournament. I saw his name on the roster."

Law clenches his fist.

"Then I will be at the tournament."

"I got your back, Marshall."

"No need, Paul.. He'll wish he'd never done this.."

"Hold up.. He killed his dad sparring.. whenever somebody calls it up, he

goes ballistic. He's not a bad guy, I hear. Just make sure you're doing the

right thing when you rip his spine out, Huh?"

"Irregardless, he will pay..."

Law mows through his competitors, often setting new altitude records.....

"I would fight Baek Doo-San! I know he is here!"

"Very well, Mr. Law.. He shall be presented to you.. "

Shortly...

"Who are you? Why do you want to fight me?"

"I am Marshall Law. You very nearly killed several of my students and

destroyed my dojo. Those students placed their lives in my care and trust. You

almost caused a horrible tragedy. You will pay most dearly. Perhaps a Dragon's

flame will quench your anger. Permanently."

"It was an accident! I couldn't stop it.. I'm sorry.."

"Oh,.. I have a feeling you will be VERY sorry when I finish with you..."

Despite Baek's incredible speed and strength, he is no match for the enraged

Law. Blow after blow cuts through Baek's guard and Baek's retaliations are

only enough to fend the Dragon off temporarily...

Baek is blown sky high by a triple dragon flip and crashes to the ground.

Unable to rise, he waits for the sweet release of Death...A golden flame

encompasses Law...

"STOP, DAMMIT!"

Paul runs up to Law.

"What the hell are you doing?! He's done! You proved your point. That's

enough, Marshall!"

"He will pay...."

Paul interposes himself between the two fighters.

"If you do this.. You'll be no better than him... If you let the anger

consume you, you'll end up like him and that bastard Kazuya.. I'm not gonna

let you do this.. Please, Marshall... that's enough.. it is OVER!"

Marshall slumps, the glow fades....

"You are right... I'm sorry, Paul....

"C'mon Marshall, you too, Baek.. Y'all got a lot to talk about.. and you

can watch me kick a bear's ass....."

ANNA VS NINA

The Irish assassin blew her set up matches in record time and prepared to

take Kazuya down.. She knew her sister would be waiting, but that was no

problem... Nina had learned a BUNCH of new tricks...

Kazuya radioed her to meet him at Dr. Bosconovitch's lab(prison cell) and

everything would end, one way or another... That was fine with her.. Trap or

no trap.. There was NO way Kazuya would get away... not this time.

Pity. She WOULD miss her sister, but business was business after all...

Nina silently entered the facility through a ventilation shaft and stealthily

made her way to the main lab..

"Honestly, sister.. the front door was open... You can climb out of the

duct, now... We know you're here..."

Nina slides out of the duct, gun in hand.

"Drop the gun, Nina."

Anna turns a key in a console and all exits from the room seal up, including

the vent....

Nina drops the gun, and slides into a ready-stance.

"That's better."

Anna drops her gun as well.

"Now let's get down to business...."

Anna feints left and comes up with a knifehand sweep. Nina flips away and

rolls up ready to strike.

"Naughty, naughty...."

Anna does a classic flip kick and Nina comes in ready to strike with dread

Blonde Bomb. To her shock and dismay, Anna catches her arms and tries to

bend her elbow the wrong way. Nina rolls and comes up with a snap kick but

hits only air. Anna is on the other side of the room. Apparently someone

else has learned some new tricks, too.

Nina starts to slide forward.. And a strange smell catches her nose....

familiar... too familiar! The room begins to swim....

"Cyanose!"

"What?!"

"Someone's flooding the room with a Cyanose compound!"

"That can't be! He said he LOVED me!"

"He obviously LIED, you bloody moron!"

"At least I have a heart, you stupid cow..."

The rest of the argument goes unfinished, as the sisters are rendered

unconscious...

Outside, Kazuya chuckles softly.

"They are all yours, good Doctor."

"The process may kill them! I cannot do this!"

"I-will-not-speak-twice.

If they die, I'll find you some new test subjects.. do it! As soon as the

Chang girl surrenders the amulet, the ancient one will be mine to control...

preferably in suspended animation.. With the Fight God's ichor in my veins,

the world shall be mine.. And there's your poor daughter to think of...."

"But I have no way of reviving them once the process is finished!"

"True, but we'll have all the time in the world to figure out that part...

won't we, Doctor..."

YOSHIMITSU VS KUNIMITSU

Power is the root of all evil...

Kunimitsu was one of the best ninjas on the planet, bar none. It took very

little time for her skills to attract the notice of her superiors... She and a

fellow shinobi known only as "Yoshimitsu" were the star pupils of their clan.

None could match their skill or stealth. The Manji elders had decided to

appoint a new leader of the clan.. to better facilitate their new goal:

philanthropy. Many of the nearby villages that supported the Jonin and their

endeavors were becoming impoverished with advent of new technologies.. The

elders decided to bring new leadership of the clan so that A: The villages

could be repaid for all their help and supplied manpower.. B: The clan could

modernize. A new young leader could best facilitate this...

The choice would be simple, or so they thought... The two prospective

choices were obvious. A test to decide should be easy...

A question was posed... If you lead the clan, what shall you do with it?

Kunimitsu:

"I shall mold the Manjito in to a new being. I shall make them one of the

most powerful organizations on earth. No one will dare oppose us. We shall

take what we need and distribute it as we see fit. The poor shall worship us,

and the rich shall fear us. We shall become a force unparalleled."

Yoshimitsu:

"A new age shall dawn for the Manji Ninja: we shall take upon ourselves a

new mission - to dedicate our lives to the betterment of our fellow man.

We shall take from those who gain fortune by cruel or corrupt means. Their

"ill gotten gain" shall be given to those who deserve it. The poor and down

trodden shall gain a new sense of hope, because of our efforts. We shall

strive to equalize all men."

To the elders, the choice was easy...

"We have decided. Yoshimitsu shall rule the Manjito. He will take us into

a new era. The Devils have found a new purpose, and a new leader."

Kunimitsu said nothing, but inside she raged.... Only the strong can survive!

This weak fool shall be our undoing!

"This shall be your seal of office. The Blade of the Devils is yours.. only

the strongest may wield it.. For its power is great.. The soul of an enemy may

be stolen with this blade.. Use it with wisdom.."

Kunimitsu concealed her desire for the sword.. such a powerful weapon...

The next few years were a whirlwind for the Manji...Countless dictators

and crime lords had their finances ripped out from underneath them by ruthless

ninja on a mission....not to mention corrupt sumos.....

Yoshimitsu ran the clan with a fair and just hand. Those who followed the new

principles of the Manji prospered themselves.. And those who did not...

Kunimitsu was assigned to return with data on a new international space

station. She immediately left to carry out her mission... She retrieved the

data easily, but while secluded in the planning room she saw the plans for

something else.. a hyper frequency vibration device which used light

oscillation and vibration to cut through objects with ridiculous ease....

A laser sword...

A plan formed in her mind....

Kunimitsu returned to the Manji..

A moonlit night..

Yoshimitsu was waiting for her in the secret meeting place of the Manji..

"Well, Jonin? Were you successful?"

Kunimitsu can barely conceal her contempt.

"Of course. Here are the plans for what will be our new base."

"And the weapon?"

"I do not know of what you speak."

"I think you do... I had you followed..."

"How dare you!"

"You were going to have it built to kill me, were you not?"

"Fool! You have made us weak! All the wealth we have gained could have

been ours! You have wasted it on the foolish!"

"With strength comes power. With power comes wisdom. With wisdom comes

mercy. I cast you out from the Manjito. Begone. I will tell you only once."

"The sword will be mine! This I swear... You will die by my hand!"

Kunimitsu disappears into the night..

Many years pass....

At the first tournament, Kunimitsu is thwarted by SEVERELY underestimating

Michelle Chang. By the time she gets her brains back in her head, Yoshi is

gone.

She learned that Dr. Bosconovitch had been rescued by Yoshi...

And then she received the news that a second tournament would be held...

It was easy to form a plan and execute it, with Kazuya's help....

Kidnapping Dr. Bosconovitch was a simple task. Getting the sword was another

matter entirely. But she would not underestimate her opponent again...

Yoshi blows past his competition in short order...

The two ninjas stand face to face again....

"Greetings, Kunimitsu.. I see you have sunk even lower than I thought

possible.. Allying yourself with a man such as Kazuya is a mistake.. Men

like him meet bad ends.."

"Fool.. Kazuya will rule the world.. and I have brought to him the

instrument of that goal.. Your weapon is my payment."

"You must first wrest it from me.. Jonin..."

"It shall be easy.. fool."

Both ninjas are superbly trained, and incredibly deadly. The battle is

joined...

Though Kunimitsu is skilled in many arts and forms of combat, she has become

complacent in her superiority...

While Yoshimitsu has embraced many new forms of armed and unarmed combat.

Not to mention that trick wrist....

Kunimitsu is cut to ribbons.

"Never again confront me or coerce me into fighting by threatening my

friends... Or your soul is mine for the taking... Jonin...."

Yoshimitsu leaves to find the doctor, leaving Kunimitsu to her fate...

"The Manji sword WILL be mine... even if I must a find weapon just as

powerful to take it...."

DEVIL VS ANGEL

Mishima Kazuya stands alone in the Mishima dojo. A storm vents its fury

outside. He knows that he cannot defeat his father alone. Yet, he cannot

allow the pain to continue anymore.. This is the only way he knows how...

A shape shimmers, mirage-like, in the air before him..

"What is thy bidding, Kazuya..?"

"I would ask a boon of you."

"You well know the price for such a wish...."

"And I am obviously willing to pay it, else you would not be here."

"Very well. The power you seek shall be yours to command."

One year later..

Kazuya controls one of the greatest institutions on earth. His father is

dead, by his hand.. Everything has finally come to a successful conclusion..

He sits in his office, alone in his thoughts.

An aide enters, looking fearful.

"Mr. Mishima... We have word that... that your father is still alive, sir!

Kazuya's eyes narrow dangerously...

"He has been reported with his bear at one of your Grandfather's dojos."

"Confirm this immediately."

"Yessir!"

A day passes....

The aide returns to Kazuya's office..

"We found no trace of him, except .. except for this..."

Kazuya is handed a note:

You should have found a taller cliff.

Kazuya convenes a second tournament.

Another storm crossed night....

"Please explain why my father is still on this mortal plane..."

"You asked for the power to defeat him... It was granted.. What you

construct with it, or the manner in which it used is not my concern."

"You are quibbling semantics! You very well know what I requested! Your

power is worthless without me as a vehicle! And should I discover the

whereabouts of the Toshin, your hold on me will be broken! Deliver, or the

deal is off!"

"Very well.. You are much cleverer than I give you credit for..."

Some time later..

Kazuya waits in the top floor of the Mishima building for the tournament

champion to arrive....

A familiar form hovers unseen outside...

Paul Phoenix has mauled Kuma with an unforeseen swiftness.. He will defeat

Kazuya, even with the demonic influences... A traffic jam is in order..

Lee desperately fights to delay his enraged father.. Good.. Doing my work

for me....

That clever Jaguarandi... Using animals, who are immune to my influence..

Too bad they will get lost...

WHAT?! Who is this?!

A young woman makes her way to the Mishima building.

She must not pass...

A dark form manifests..

It is joined by another, more luminous form....

"Hold! Thou shalt not interfere! Thou wilt stand and we shall enjoin in

battle!"

"Hollow prattle.. Kazuya is mine for the taking... The woman shall not

gain entrance.. You have no sway over him."

"Thou darest assault my convictions?! Fool.. Pay the price for ignorance!"

Angel draws upon the souls of the just for extra power... A glowing beam cuts

the infernal substance of Devil...

"What have you done?! You cannot banish me! My hold on the mortal is too

great!"

"Not banish... but delay... Prithee, gaze yonder..."

Jun enters the Mishima building.

"Thee and thine machinations are undone... I abjure thee, infernal one..

get thee hence aback to that which spawned thee... Begone!"

Somewhere, a newly restored King smiles a little smile.....

Devil howls and disappears..

"I shall return, seraphim... I am far from finished...."

ROGER AND ALEX VS THEMSELVES

It is midnight in the jungle.. strange sounds emanate from a clearing...

[AGAIN!]

Two small shapes leap into the air in strange parodies of the dread Mishima

Raijinken...

[NO! LIKE THIS!]

A larger shape performs the correct motion.

[I'm tired!]

[Yeah! My tail hurts! Can we stop?]

A red eye blazes..

[TIRED?! We just started 8 hours ago! Weaklings!]

A green head bow in supplication.

[I'm hungry....]

[.....]

A gloved paw pulls on a black tail..

[pleeeeeez......?]

[....grrr...Very well....]

A year later...

Armor King sits in a warehouse underneath the Mishima building.

[Are you ready?]

Two heads bob in excited unison.

[Go then, and defeat him!]

[YES!]

Two small shapes scuttle out the door.

Thirty minutes pass...

Two small shapes scuttle in the door.

[I see you were successful! I will alert Heihachi!]

Clawed feet shuffle around.

[Uh... Not exactly...]

[Define "not exactly".]

[Well, ya see... We were almost there..]

[Yeah! and there was this purple male and this white female..]

[Yeah! and then these beams started flyin' everywhere!... and.. and HE

got scared!]

[ME?! You got scared!]

[WE got scared..]

[idiots.... They couldn't hurt you! You are immune!]

[We didn't know... Anyway this nice human female went in to go beat up

the Mean One.. She gave us some candy...]

[Yeah! It was good..]

Armor King sighs and holds his head in his hands..

LEI VS BRUCE

Lei Wulong was one of the most celebrated police officers in the Hong Kong

Royal Police force. There was not a criminal around who didn't have at least

a little trepidation, when they found out the "Supercop" was on the case....

He was also such a superb martial artist that a prominent Hong Kong film

company gave him starring roles in several super successful films. Sony also

gave him a commercial contract. It seemed nothing could stop Lei WuLong.

Until he met his new partner/Interpol liaison....

Bruce Irvin.

Bruce was also an accomplished martial artist; skilled in the deadly art of

Muy Thai.

The two hit it off instantly, becoming best friends. They were often seen

together, cracking cases and taking down crime lords on the job and

sparring/carousing off the job.

Nothing could stop the dynamic duo..

During a series of raids on local drug havens Lei began to notice a strange

pattern.. they would catch the sellers and distributors, but never the

leaders of the operations. And someone always seemed to know when the raids

were coming...Bruce and Lei took to the streets..

And began to uncover a sinister organization... They were never catching the

leaders because there were only a few individuals controlling the entire

Hong Kong drug trade.

Someone had moved in, wiped out all the previous bosses, and set up an

"executive council" to govern the entire trade..

And it wasn't just drugs.. Arms, technology, and laundered money were

being funneled through Hong Kong at alarming rates... By one organization.

Finally came a lucky break. A shipment of endangered animals was seized at

a Hong Kong pier. The shipping orders were captured before they could

destroyed. The source was a shipping company owned by the Mishima Kiretsu...

Bruce was a VERY effective interrogator....

"Okay, this is what we got...Apparently this Zaibatsu thing is used as a

clearing house for ALL the stuff.. Drugs, guns, tigers, you name it..

The station chief leans back in his chair..

"So how far up does it go?"

WuLong stands up.

"From what Bruce got, we think at LEAST upper management. Maybe higher.

We're gonna have to get someone to Japan to dig around."

"Well, if Irvin got this far with the boat guys, it seems fair he should

do it..."

"No sweat, Chief. Piece of cake."

"Be careful, Bruce.. Whoever runs this is one crafty bastard...."

"Come on, Long... I'm bulletproof.. They can't get me..."

Unknown to the three officers... a phone call is being placed at the very

moment...

Bruce and WuLong share good-byes at the airport...

Kazuya gets a phone call.

"Sir, the plane was taken out without incident... But we got a problem.

We went down to make sure everyone was dead.. And somehow, the cop survived.

He apparently can't remember who he is.. and he's beating the crap out of

anyone who comes near him."

"Hold him there- I'll be there shortly."

"Hold him? How?!"

"Improvise. Would you rather face him, or face me?"

"Yessir!"

Kazuya arrives at the accident scene. Mishima operatives lay strewn

everywhere. Impressive.

A figure staggers out from a torn wing.

"Hello, Bruce."

"Do you know me?"

"Of course I do. You're Bruce Irvin. You're a former cop, who was just

hired to be my personal bodyguard and sparring partner."

"Who are you?"

"I am Mishima Kazuya."

"Mishima? That sounds familiar... can't remember.."

"You've been in a terrible accident. A corrupt police officer named Lei

WuLong tried to have you killed. He put an explosive device on the plane.

It was supposed to explode when I met you at the airport, killing us both."

"How do you know this?"

"I am a VERY resourceful man, Mr. Irvin. I keep up with all my employees.

And all my enemies.

You don't have much choice, Mr. Irvin. You will die from blood loss very

soon. Please trust me. Your life depends on it."

A year later...

Lei is visited by a distinguished Japanese gentleman...

"Good evening, Detective Lei..."

"You are?"

"Mishima. Mishima Heihachi. I may have news which would greatly interest

you....."

Two days later, Lei arrives at the second Tournament of the Iron Fist...

Lei dispatches his opponents in spectacular style.

"Exceptional, Detective. I have someone here who would VERY much like

to talk to you."

Bruce steps out from a doorway.

"BRUCE?! They said you were dead!"

"You screwed up, cop... And now you're gonna die."

"I will leave you two to become reacquainted..."

"It's payback time, cop."

"Cop? Bruce! It's ME! WuLong! Can't you remember?!"

"I know EXACTLY who you are.. Kazuya told me everything."

"Kazuya?! He's the one who tried to kill you! Don't you remember

anything?!"

"Shut up! I've heard enough! You're gonna die! NOW!"

Bruce has trained his already lethal skills into destruction incarnate. Lei

is saved only by his incredible speed and years of experience.

Bruce is caught in the Jumping Bird. Both combatants hear several of Bruce's

ribs break.

"You're not gonna take me again!"

Bruce sprints away. An exhausted, battered and bloody Lei gives chase.

Bruce manages to make it a waiting jetliner. As Lei attempts to tackle him,

Bruce slams him down with an elbow. When Lei awakes, he sees the jet streaking

into the night.... and exploding..

Bruce's body is never recovered....

PAUL VS KUMA

Paul awakes.... What a dream.. some bear was chewing on him..

Paul sits up. OW! Everything hurts... Some bear WAS chewing on him....Son of

a...

"Mr. Phoenix?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Marshall Law."

"Yeah, I know... I watched you fight that crusty old dude. Pretty

impressive stuff."

"I just wanted to say that was incredible. I've never seen anything like

that before."

"If you're THAT impressed... buy me a drink.. ow..."

Flash forward 2 years...

"...and you can watch me kick a bear's ass......"

The familiar trailer rolls up. Paul stands ready.

Kuma slithers out and bows to Paul.

Paul smiles, pops his neck, and cracks his knuckles.

Kuma shows Paul his teeth.

Paul shows Kuma the Shin-Ryu-Ponken.

Kuma goes to night-night land.

Paul jumps on his bike and prepares to kick Kazuya's buttocks to the moon.

KING VS ARMOR KING

King successfully managed to keep his orphanage open while wrestling around

the world. Armor King also traveled the world, demolishing entire dojos as

well as fighting in the squared circle. No one could defeat them...

All was well until King received horrible news: One of his children had been

killed in a car wreck. King was devastated. He blamed himself for not being

there, for wrestling when he should have been caring for and watching over

his children...

Armor King practices in his mountain aerie. A familiar figure appears.

"Greetings, Priest."

"Hello, Dark Warrior... I have something for you."

"The Mask?! What is this?!

"I.. I've failed.. You must take it.. I have lost the right to wear it. I

allowed one of my children to die. I've failed myself..my God.. the Elders..

and my children. I cannot wear it."

"It was not your fault! I thought that your God forgave all things. You

cannot blame yourself! What would you have done? Thrown yourself in front

of the car? This is madness! Your wrestling gave you the power to keep the

man-cubs in your care! If you throw it away, how will they survive?"

"Please, Jaguarandi.. you owe me this much.. take it..."

"I...! As.. you... wish.. Priest."

King leaves the orphanage, becoming a homeless vagabond.

Alcohol sometimes takes the pain away.. sometimes...

Armor King continues to dominate the fighting circuits, public and

clandestine. But it's not the same, without his antithesis to compete with and

against... The continual victories begin to ring hollow...

This cannot be the way it ends...

King stumbles down a darkened alley.

"I'm sorry.. I should have been there.. Please forgive me.. I'm sorry!"

King stumbles over a trash can. This is a good a place as any. Time to

sleep.

A shadow blots out the sun. King stares up. A familiar shadow, just like in

the glade..

The Mask falls at his feet.

"Get up, Desecrator. Kazuya will call for a new tournament when he realizes

his father is alive. It's time. I will not take no for an answer. You have

wallowed in your self pity long enough. You must help the rest of your cubs."

"You don't understand.. The orphanage is long gone.. All gone."

"Wrong. I have sent the money to keep the cubs in their den. Get up."

"It doesn't matter.. It's over.."

The warrior grabs the priest by his neck and lifts him up.

"When a parent cannot support his cubs, they are often killed by predators.

Is that what you want? Would you like me to slay your cubs in the name of

mercy?"

"You Bastard! You wouldn't dare!"

"Do you see humor in my eye?

I will not tell you again.. GET UP OUT OF THE HOLE YOU HAVE DUG."

Six months later....

A new King emerges.. His power is even greater than before. None can defeat

him in the squared circle. But his shame is so great at abandoning his

children that he sends them money, but does not visit the orphanage.

Kazuya calls for a second tournament.. with DOUBLE the prize money for every

victory.

King's opponents are like chaff before a thresher...

"Greetings, King. Now we shall see how much you have improved."

"Thank you, Armor King.

"Thank me? You will curse me before I am through with you."

Armor King is unstoppable. Despite King's renewed fire and deadly new

technique, AK is able to negate every thing King tries.

The outcome is inevitable.

"My victory comes with a price. Visit your cubs. They miss you dearly."

"I will."

AK's nose wrinkles. His eyes narrow.

"Perhaps we will drink some beer in my victory."

"Don't press your luck, Dark One."

HEIHACHI VS LEE

The struggle shall ring through the ages.. generation after generation

shall be consumed...

Lee stands before his father.

It was not always this way...

Mishima Heihachi is touring China, searching for a prospective site to build

a new production facility.

He spies a group of children fighting.

A boy is surrounded by a group of older youths. But they seem hesitant to

enter a circle equal to length of the boy's legs....

"Give us the money, Chao-Lan!"

"Never, Xi Ping! Get away from me! It's mine! I earned it!"

"Lee, you can't hold us ALL off... Give us the money and we won't hurt you

TOO bad."

"Wanna bet? Where's Chow?"

"She went to the hospital, cause 'a you."

"That's right.. And you're next if you come any closer!"

One of the youths attempts to enter the circle. Almost quicker than the eye

can see; the girl is spun around by a vicious roundhouse.

Heihachi smiles... Very impressive....

"Stupid! Take him now.. all of us! Get him!"

The youths attack en' mass. To his credit, Lee takes down five before the rest

overwhelm him...

Heihachi waits until the youths scatter with their ill gotten gain.

Lee sits in a pool of other people's teeth and blood, as well as his own.

"Jerks."

Heihachi walks up to the silver haired boy.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Lee. Chao-Lan Lee."

"That was most impressive. Who taught you?"

"I just learned by watching other people."

"I see. Your parents have not enrolled you in a school?"

"That would be kind of hard for them to do."

"Oh?"

"They're dead."

"I see. Come, child. Walk with me."

Many years pass.....

Heihachi stands before his children.

"I have decided that one of you will go to America. The choice was decided

on the merits of upholding the family honor in highest regard, and the

conformity of your actions and conduct to MY wishes. Lee has done this

without question time & again. While you, Kazuya, have opposed me at almost

every turn. This cannot be tolerated. Lee will go to study American business

and culture. This is my final decision."

Heihachi leaves the room.

Kazuya seethes at the rebuke.

"Hey, Kaz, if it were up to me, I'd stay with Dad, and you could go to

America."

"That's because he treats you like a son. He treats me like a tool...

another piece of his property."

"That's not true!"

Kazuya pushes Lee.

"Come off it, Lee! You know I'm right. Why do you stick up for him?"

Lee grabs Kazuya and pins him to a wall.

"Because he took me from certain death to a new life. Where I don't have

to scrape and claw for everything I have. He loves you just as much as me."

"Then why I am I constantly called up?"

"Because YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIM. He doesn't want you to make the same

mistakes he did.

"Right. Whatever, Chao-Lan. You better start packing."

Wang sits outside a hut in China. Lee practices against a Wing Chung dummy.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Only his eyes... I never thought someone could hold so much hate."

"You very nearly died. The Dark One delayed Kazuya long enough for me to

retrieve you. It was close."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You stole his father's love."

Heihachi readies himself.

"Why did you choose to challenge me, Son? You know very well you cannot

win."

"Wang thinks he has someone who can save Kazuya from his madness. I will

stop you from hurting Kazuya. You are as lost as he is. So much anger. It has

to end."

Heihachi chuckles.

"That sentimental old fool. Kazuya is gone. He is beyond hope. The moment

he surrendered to the evil power, he was lost. There is only one thing left

to do. You know I am right."

"I will fight you to the bitter end."

"I would expect no less from a Mishima."

FINALE

JUN AND KAZUYA

Jun enters the building. It is deserted. A voice echoes through a hidden sound

system.

"Welcome. Take the private elevator to the top."

An ornate door opens. Jun enters the elevator. The elevator opens onto a

Persian carpet the length and breadth of the floor.

Candles light the huge room. There is no other furniture.

A figure steps into the light.

"Welcome, Ms. Kazama. You must be superbly skilled to have defeated Wang

so quickly."

"I'm here to arrest you, Mr. Mishima. For the illegal capture and export

of endangered animals."

"Is that so? First you must defeat me. Then we shall see."

Jun looks into his eyes. And finds herself mesmerized....

Kazuya stops. Something is wrong. The anger... it is fading?

He stares at her.

"What are you doing? What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing... I... you.. can't.. This is wrong.."

"Is.. it? I .. don't... know..I've never felt this way in my life... Who

are you? Who are you really? Why have you come here.."

Jun steps to within arms reach.

"This.. I've never felt this before..What is happening to us?"

"I don't know.. But I feel free.. truly free."

Something inside Kazuya screams for him to kill her! It would be so easy...

But he can't.. She's so vulnerable.. so innocent.. so delicate..

Jun desperately wants to run away.. to escape..but she can't.. too strong..

Jun and Kazuya meet in a tentative kiss, at first.. Then more urgent....

HEIHACHI VS KAZUYA

Paul Phoenix curses Japanese traffic... The accident was so bad he couldn't

even get through on the sidewalk.. He had to hotfoot it, cussing all the

way. Plus it's raining.. His leather suit is soaked. Figures. That bastard

Kazuya is gonna get it something fierce....

Paul bursts into the Mishima building. Empty?

Armor King knocks on the glass.

Paul steps back outside.

"Where the hell is everybody?"

AK points to the top floor of the Mishima Building.

Lightning. INSIDE the building. OH.... snap......

"You're late for the party, Phoenix."

Damamammmit! So close! Stupid stupid STUPID DUMB TRAFFIC!

All is quiet. The top floor darkens. Only the rain makes a solitary whisper.

It is joined by the roar of a helicopter....

______________________________________________________________________________

THE ENDINGS

NINA

A graveyard in Ireland...

It's her father's birthday.... It's been so long.. Nina places her flowers

on the grave. A noise.. behind her!

Anna stands with flowers of her own. Eyes pleading... Nina lowers her gun

and walks away. It's a small start....

IF THIS ENDING HAPPENED, IT HAPPENED BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT.

ANNA

Anna takes a shower. As she steps out, a figure enters the bathroom. Anna

spins around. A camera flash erupts...

Revenge is a dish best served wet.

IF THIS ENDING HAPPENED, HOPEFULLY NINA MAILED THE PICTURE TO PAUL...

GANRYU

Ganryu reflects on his becoming Yokozuna..

THIS ENDING DID NOT HAPPEN.

KUNIMITSU

A secluded glen...The sword is finally hers. Now all shall fall before

her... Even the Manji...

THIS ENDING DID NOT HAPPEN.

BAEK

Baek sits at a park bench... He opens a locket around his neck.. It's a

picture of him and his father. Baek has seen in Kazuya what anger can do to a

man if it is allowed to control his actions. He finally reconciles with

himself.....

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

DEVIL

With Angel out of the way... Kazuya is lost forever.. The world is his for

the taking.. The top of the Mishima building is blown apart as a malevolent

force ascends in the moonlight...

THIS ENDING DID NOT HAPPEN.

ANGEL

Angel sit atop the Mishima building in repose.. Kazuya and the world have

been saved: Angel, along with Heihachi, Yoshimitsu, Jack-2, Law, King, Paul,

Lei, Michelle, Nina(?!), and of course, Jun band together to defeat Devil..

Devil is destroyed and the soul of Kazuya is set free...

THIS ENDING DID NOT HAPPEN.

KUMA

"Grufff!"

Three solid blocks of ice are smashed. (By his face)

"RRff!"

Heihachi throws up two bottles.. They are smashed to dust. (By his face)

"Yarf!"

A brick wall, emblazoned with Paul's face, explodes... (By his face)

Next time, Brush head.. Next time...

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

stomps victoriously along a launch silo corridor. He launches

himself into the night.. Three bolts fall to the ground... A loud explosion

can be heard resonating down to the launch tube...

THIS ENDING HAPPENED. (IN A SENSE...)

MICHELLE

Michelle walks to the edge of a mountain lake. Nature abounds here. She

examines the amulet. An eagle soars overhead... Michelle is at peace,

finally... She throws the amulet into the lake. No more shall it cause harm...

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

LEI

Lei practices at a firing range... With humorous results...

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

JACK-2

A secret island paradise.... Jack gives Jane some flowers. Now they can always

be together without fear.. Unfortunately, A Russian orbital weapon platform

has other ideas.. The last thing Jack sees is Jane chasing a butterfly....

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

BRUCE

Bruce mauls a punching bag in front of an appreciative boy, and flashes the

thumb's up....

IF THIS ENDING OCCURRED, IT WAS BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT.

KAZUYA

Kazuya stands haughtily before a defeated Devil. He turns and strides away.

Unknown to him, Devil is not out.. A beam courses for Kazuya's back... And is

intercepted by Heihachi. Kazuya reaches out in concern.. And gets a better

idea. Kazuya picks up a shocked Heihachi and runs like hell.. Using his father

as a shield against the dread beam.. Heihachi is struck again and again..

Reaching his quarry, Kazuya throws his father at Devil, who bats him away like

a child's toy that's outlived its usefulness.. Kazuya drills the distracted

Devil with a Raijinken.. sending him down for good...

"Good, Bad, I'm the one with the Thunder fist....."

THIS ENDING DID NOT HAPPEN.

ROGER

A nature documentarist is editing his film.. He gets a little more than he

expected...

"What the hell?! That kangaroo's got gloves on! And he's RUNNING...."

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

ALEX

Alex stands in front of the bones of his brethren and get a flash of

inspiration/ancestral recall... Brings new meaning to the term "Dragon Punch"

..... (YIPEE!)

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

LEE

The entire Mishima Zaibatsu heralds the news... Lee has won the tournament!

Chao-Lan sits behind his desk.. With Kazuya and Heihachi safely locked up,

everyone can finally relax... The Main Man is in charge... (Apparently the

Mishima Zaibatsu owns Namco.. Cool)

THIS ENDING DID NOT HAPPEN.

YOSHIMITSU

A MFE helicopter streaks into the sky... The Manji master leaps up and

intercepts it..

Breaking the windshield, Yoshi forces his way inside and rescues its cargo:

Dr. Bosconovitch! As the ninja and doctor twirl to safety, the helicopter

spins out of control and explodes in the distance... (Anyone else notice Yoshi

is using the wrong arm... D'oh!)

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

WANG

Wang walks to the oceanside grave of Jinpachi. All is restored...A brisk

morning breeze flows by... Wang pours a toast to the new future......

THIS ENDING DID NOT HAPPEN.

PAUL

As Paul is driving along, a rockslide suddenly blocks his path.. No problem.

"OHH-WAAAH!"

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

BEST ENDING: LAW

Marshall and Paul stand side by side in a dojo... Paul smirks.. piece'a cake..

Marshall ascends in a graceful dragon flip... And looks at Paul expectantly...

Paul thinks and a shrewd expression crosses his face.. THAT's how it's done..

easy.. Paul flies to the sky... Marshall looks up in the air..and cringes in

sympathy when Paul slams face flat into the ground... Paul props himself up

and sighs... Law shrugs ruefully..Maybe next month....

THIS ENDING HAPPENS EVERY COUPLE OF MONTHS.

KING

The Orphanage sits in a protective blanket of snow.. It's Christmas... A

dejected King stands outside and watches the children play... He is too

ashamed to knock... He places the children's presents on the steps and walks

away... As he walks down the street, the children surround him.. Their beloved

King has returned.. King roars in rejoice....

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

ARMOR KING

The Dark Warrior broods in a coliseum... He has told no one..not even King

that living in the mundane world has placed a terrible strain on his

supernatural physique... The Eye is the worst.. Its very imposition on his

body causes incredible pain... As he strides down the arena entryway, he

stumbles...Blood drips from his tortured eye socket.... But the crowd roars

for the Flower of Evil...He is their favorite.. No one can defeat him..

The show must go on....

THIS ENDING HAPPENED.

MAIN ENDINGS

JUN

A bus drops Jun back into the countryside.. Where she can begin her life

anew... Animals flock to her.. She walks out to see the sun of an era fade

away.. bringing a new day... a new beginning...

HEIHACHI

The battle is done. It is over. Heihachi carries his son to the edge of a

raging volcano.

And drops him.

Kazuya falls to oblivion.

As the MFE helicopter carries him away from the erupting volcano, Heihachi

permits himself a mischievous little smile... There's life in the old bones

yet.....

______________________________________________________________________________

BT3 (BEFORE TEKKEN3)

Mishima Heihachi completely overhauls the MFE.

Heihachi enacts a plan to take command of the world.

Devil attempts to steal the soul of the yet unborn Jin. Jun and her ancestors

beat the crap out of him.

Jin Kazama is born.

Kuma has a Daughter.

Baek starts a dojo, with help from Law.

Paul kicks much butt in tournaments worldwide.

Forrest trains with his father.

Yoshi undergoes full cybernetic conversion.

Jane attempts to restore Jack-2.

The Tekkenshu (Tekken Force) discover ancient ruins in South America.

Toshin awakens.

Heihachi gets a plan... A BIG plan. (a Big GREEN Plan)

The cryo capsule containing Anna and Nina is found empty.

A certain Wing Chung practice dummy comes up missing....

King attempts to intercept Toshin before he can gain power. He is mortally

wounded as Toshin unsuccessfully attempts to take his soul. AK must take

the life of his best friend in a mercy killing.

AK disappears.

An orphan attempts take the mantle of King without the (actual)mask.

Martial artists, adepts, and spiritual gurus begin disappearing all over the

world.

Lei WuLong investigates the disappearances.

Eddy Gordo goes to prison.

Jun and Jin are attacked by Toshin.

An orphaned Jin seeks out his grandfather.

Heihachi takes Jin in and teaches him How To Win Enemies and Influence People.

Hwoarang and Jin fight. The result is a draw. A humiliated Hwoarang returns

to Baek's dojo to find it leveled.

Kuma sees Paul on TV and gets a fever for the flavor.

Eddy witnesses Capoeira' first hand, and immediately begins training.

Bryan Fury, chief rival of Lei, attempts to arrest two gangs by setting them

up at the same time. He is gunned down in the resultant crossfire.

AK sees King II fight. Seeing the boy struggle to carry on King's legacy

forces a change of heart.

Jane takes the almost fully restored but soulless Jack to the MFE. Heihachi

agrees to restore the original "glitched" memory core if she activates the

latent PIVOT GUN JACK weapon program and allows "Gun" Jack to participate

in a new tournament.

Michelle Chang, seeing the portents of doom, seeks to find Heihachi and

find out if the legends of the amulet and it horrible secret are true. She

never returns. Her surrogate daughter, Julia, seeks Heihachi to find her

mother...

Dr. Bosconovitch contracts a mysterious disease while conducting Cold-Sleep

experiments. Remembering Kazuya's tale of the Toshin, he entreats Yoshi to

find Toshin and secure some of his miraculous blood to save him and his

daughter.

Paul gets a letter from Heihachi.

Paul tries to find Marshall, and ends up with Forrest.

Forrest "forgets" to tell Paul certain fatherly regulations.....

Bryan gets a "second chance".

Ling XiaoYu is told by Wang Jin-Rei that if her dream of a Chinese amusement

park is to become a reality, she should seek out Mishima Heihachi. She and

her panda do just that.

Heihachi approaches WuLong with the "answer" to the disappearances. An

intrigued Lei agrees to leave with Heihachi.

Heihachi and Lei meet Ling the hard way.

Jin is a fully forged weapon. The sound and the fury shall rain down......

_______________________________________________________________________________

LING XIAOYU

A young girl sits on a yacht, idly petting her panda; simply waiting for a

certain someone to return.....

The boat's crew have locked themselves inside the boat in terror. Heihachi's

bodyguards lay sleeping -involuntarily, of course.....

Ling plays with Panda during a lazy day of school vacation. "Uncle" Wang

appears in the distance, strolling down a path to her.

"Uncle Jin-Rei! Here I am!" Ling waves and jumps around.

"Hello, Child!"

"What brings you here today? Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, I did. That's why I'm here. I may have found a way to realize your

dream. There is a man named Mishima Heihachi. He is very powerful. He is

also fond of children who have made a way for themselves, such as yourself.

You are almost the equal of a master, girl."

"I'm not THAT good.."

"Don't do that, child. You know full well you have surpassed all your

teachers."

"Wellll, MAYBE..."

"No maybes.. Anyway, I have a feeling he will be in Hong Kong soon. You

said in your letter you were going there on vacation."

"That's right! We're even taking Panda."

Panda rolls over so Ling can scratch his belly.

"Good. Heihachi also like bears. Very good. This the number of his private

pier. This is a picture of his boat. Make sure you get your parents'

permission first.."

Ling winks.

"Of course, Uncle."

A car drives up to the boat. Ling perks up. Two men get out. One is a

police officer. Uh-Oh.....

Heihachi walks up the boat gangway. WuLong follows.

"Excuse me, young lady. May I ask what you are doing on my boat? And why

are my guards in their current state?"

"They wouldn't let me on board."

"You did this?"

Lei whistles appreciatively.

"What is it you wish, child?"

"You're Heihachi, right?"

"Of course."

"I want you to build an amusement park in China. China's children need

something to brighten their lives. A dream park would do that!"

"And if I refuse?"

XiaoYu turns red.

"Then you'll get what they got."

Heihachi has never laughed so hard in his entire life.

"I think she means it." Lei chuckles.

"Peace, my child.. I have a proposition for you. If you can do what you

did here at a tournament I am holding, you will get all the parks you want."

"It's a deal. My parents think I'm with friends anyway."

"Come, child. Walk with me. That's a fine pet you have."

NINA WILLIAMS

Endless dreams.... Memories flash by, endlessly relived. Time has ceased to

mean anything...

Suddenly, everything begins to fall away.. Nina struggles... everything

begins to fade to dust.. Memories, feelings, hopes, hate, joy.. Everything

is ripped away..

Nina screams... But no one hears.....

YOSHIMITSU

The Manji have become a force to reckon with. Kunimitsu would be impressed..

Poor and outcast people everywhere are helped to make better lives for

themselves...Yoshimitsu leads the astro-ninja like a modern-day Robin Hood..

He has become a full conversion cyborg, in order to lead the Manji into the

future...

One fateful day, Yoshi receives a desperate transmission.

"Yoshi! Please come quickly! I need you, old friend!"

Yoshi enters the Doctor's secret lab.

"What's the matter, Doc.... Oh, my..."

The doctor's problem is obvious.

"I have contracted this.. pathogen... from my experiments.. It is fatal,

I fear.

Kazuya once told me of a being he wished to capture with Cold-Sleep. It

was called Toshin. He said its ichor could cure anything. I fear it is my sole

hope. He did not know where it was.. but he was close to finding out. If my

daughter and I are to survive; you MUST succeed where he had failed. You must

find Toshin."

"It's good as done, Doc. Just hold on."

FORREST LAW

Forrest Law trained every day with his father. He swiftly became the star

pupil of Law's school...

Paul stopped by every couple of months to spar and carouse with Marshall.

He often brought stories from far away tournaments. Forrest liked those the

most...

For Forrest was barred from competing ANYWHERE but in the dojo. And only

with the other students. Marshall had been DEEPLY affected by Baek's rage

and his subsequent retaliation... Never again....

One day Marshall leaves to oversee the construction of a new dojo.....

And who should arrive, but Red Hot Riding Hood.....

"Hey, Forrest! Where's Pops?"

"He left. We're building another dojo."

"No way! Really?!"

"Yes way.."

"Damn.. Marshall's movin' up. Well, I guess I can tell you then. There's

gonna be another Iron Fist! Gramps must have something up his sleeve again."

"LIKE WITH THE BEAR AND EVERYTHING?! NO WAY?!"

"Yes way."

"Oh,man! I'd kill to be there...."

"Heh... Your dad almost did just that... Hey, waitaminute.. How 'bout

you, Forrest? I've seen you go at it.. You've more skillz than even your

dad.. It'd be great! Whatta you think? It's a once in a lifetime thing..

Believe me..."

"Well, I dunno...."

"Aw c'mon, Forrest... It'll be great! Besides.. I've never seen you fight

outside the dojo... You need the experience, man! This is a once inna lifetime

chance! You only live once.... You're not gonna get in trouble are ya?"

"Ummm.... No. Uhh, we better leave now, before.. uh...

before Dad gets back. We can suprise him when WE get back..."

"Yeah! Cool....Uh.. you got your credcard?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I'll need some fuelage.. among other things.."

"No problem.."

"I'll leave your dad a note..."

Paul and Forrest ride the Hawg off into destiny.

Marshall returns later that night....

A wail of doom can be heard from blocks away..

"PHOEEEEEENIIIIIIX!!!!! I'M GONNA KIIIIIIILLLLL YOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!"

EDDY GORDO

To rule... That is the goal of a Monarch.... Eddy was well on his way to that

end. As a member of one of Brazil's socio-political upper echelon; Eddy

enjoyed a quiet life of cultured learning. His father was a kind, just man who

championed the underdog. His father was also widely known as a ruthless

opponent of Brazil's drug lords, supplying the government with intelligence

and funding in their efforts to weed out corruption and vice in their own

ranks; caused at the instigation of the drug cartels.

One fateful day Eddy returned home from school.. It was his last happy day on

earth...

Eddy knows something is very wrong. The front door lays wide open, no butler

stands to greet him. He runs inside.

"Father?! Where are you?!"

"Here... My son... come quickly... time is very short..."

His father lies in a pool of blood. Bullet holes perforate the entire room.

Eddy cannot stop the tears.

"The Drug Lords..."

"They will pay... pay dearly... This I swear! I will avenge you! If it is

all that I am; I will do this!"

"No.... they will kill you, my only son... There is only one place for

you to be safe... You must admit to the crime. They will send you to prison.

Get.. solitary confinement.. Watch your .. back.. My .. son.."

Eddy is still holding his father when the police arrive. He is sentenced to

eight years in prison for voluntary manslaughter.

Prison is a nightmare beyond belief. Eddy must struggle to survive while

trying to keep his sanity. The anger eats at him like a cancer.

One year later, Eddy is caught in the midst of a riot. As he scrambles for

cover he sees a man sit serenely in the middle of the yard, completely

undisturbed. A prisoner attempts use the man as a shield against a rampaging

guard. The man rolls up and begins to dance... The prisoner and guard both

back away.

What power does this man posses, that even the guards fear him?

A week later, Eddy makes his move.

"Why do the guards and prisoners fear you?"

The man looks up and smiles.

"They don't fear me- They fear the Jenga."

"Jenga?"

"Capoeira."

"The dance?"

"It is much more than that. We danced to fool the Conquistadores. It is the

art of warriors."

"Will you teach me?"

"Will you learn?"

Seven years pass. Eddy is a full fledged Maestre' when he is released from

prison. During his time in prison; Eddy has had plenty of time to research

politics and the art of wielding power of all types. If he can win this

"Iron Fist", he will have the power to crush ALL of his enemies...

HWOARANG

Baek's dojo is home to many students. Hwoarang is the best. He and his

friends practice every day, but Hwoarang doesn't have to. He is a natural.

Everything comes easy... It would be a shame to waste a gift like that. One

day Hwoarang, after playing pool, gets a plan...

Hwoarang and his friends form a "fraud team": They get unsuspecting fighters

and dojos to bet against them. The team throws the first couple of fights and

then their star pupil "arrives" and "miraculously" beats the crap out of the

other fighters when the odds are high enough....

It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it....and it pays REAL well.

One day a group of foreigners arrive. They all seem to be fighters..HMMM....

Jackpot.

"Hey."

"Hey what."

"You guys fight?"

"Yeah...."

"You any good?"

"What's it to you?"

"How 'bout a friendly wager..."

The Tekkenshu prove to be VERY good...Hwoarang is called out a little

early.

But it turns out all right.. Hwoarang just has the magic. He takes 'em

down like amateurs.

One fighter remains.

"What's your name, scrub?"

"Kazama. Kazama Jin."

"Well, Kazama Jin, you ready for your lesson?"

"You are attempting to fleece us. You withheld your true potential."

"Is that right? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Teach you some ethics."

"Let's go."

To Hwoarang's shock, Jin is MUCH better than the rest. Every strike is

deflected, every feint checked, every strategy countered. Hwoarang must pull

back when Jin goes on the attack. This has to end; I'm getting way too tired!

Ten minutes later, Hwoarang is spent. Jin still stands. Can't beat this kid!

Twenty minutes. Hwoarang is covered in sweat. gotta.. win.. never lost..

dammit...

"It's over Hwoarang, let's go. You can't win. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"No! Not to this.. boy!"

"It's over. Let's go. It's getting late. A storms is brewing. C'mon."

Can't believe this! Never!

Hwoarang and his friends make their way back to the dojo. A terrible sight

greets them. The dojo is destroyed. No one remains within. Tears stream down

Hwoarang's face.

"Damn you, Kazama! You delayed me on purpose! I'm gonna find out who did

this; when I do.... Then you. Then you, Kazama... I promise you...."

PAUL PHOENIX

To this day, Paul hates driving in Japanese traffic. After the last Iron

Fist, Paul continued to fight around the world. And win around the world.

But without that one title, something was missing.. It just wasn't the same.

He won lots of competitions, but never THE competition....

One day Paul gets a letter.....

KING

A storm is born. King prepares for the onslaught. The Great Evil has arrived.

He must be strong. It will be the fight of his life. Perhaps the last fight.

He can feel the strength. It comes in waves. He slips on the mask.

Armor King dons his armor.

"It comes. Are you ready, Priest?"

"Yes."

"Let us go."

"After you, Dark One."

"Very Humorous."

Armor King steps out of the church and gazes at the storm above. It is the

last thing he sees.

"Sorry, old friend. I must do this alone."

King walks into the storm.

Armor King awakens to the sound of rain.

He frantically looks around for his friend.

Nothing. The thunder is his only companion.

"You stupid manling! Where are you?!"

AK races into the night.

It doesn't take long. A huge crater has been blasted in a clearing.

King lies silent in the center.

AK races to his stricken friend.

"Hello, Jaguarandi. You're early."

"Why?!"

"It seemed like the right idea at the time...."

Tears mix with blood and rain.

"It destroyed the mask. As well as me... It tried to take my soul.. I

guess being a man of God has advantages... Hehheh..

The words are true. King is horribly mutilated. There is no way to move him,

to get him to safety, to a healer, to a hospital....

"You know what you must do."

"I cannot!"

"What does a jaguar do when it finds a wounded animal in the forest?"

"Death is swift and sure."

"Do me one last favor, warrior."

Armor King screams at an uncaring moon.

A young man slips on a home made jaguar mask. He enters the ring. The fight

is brief. He has lost again. And again. And again.

The orphanage can barely hold out. Things are getting desperate.

Armor King sits in his mountain stronghold. Beer cans litter the floor. The

TV blares at him. His eye is bleeding again. Whatever.

A wrestler is being interviewed. He appears to be from the Lucha Libre.

Behind him, the loser walks by, a masked wrestler...A JAGUAR masked wrestler.

Armor King sits up. This hideous profanity will NOT go unpunished.....

Armor King silently sits in the bleachers. No one comes near him.

The wrestler appears. He is announced as King.. He fights for an orphanage?!

Could this be one of the cubs?!

King loses. Again.

AK stops the young man on his way out.

"You are the child of King?"

"What?"

"You are one of the lost cubs? From the orphanage?"

"I guess so. You're Armor King, aren't you? King's brother?"

"Not brother. Much more than that. He saved me from destroying myself in

anger.

Why are you wrestling?"

"The orphanage is running out of money. We had to do something. I tried to

honor his memory. I'm not doing a very good job."

"That will change."

Several months pass.

"What are these?"

"Your new masks. They are outfitted with Mishima imaging technology. Like my

eye. You'll be able to see alot better with these."

AK holds up two masks. One looks like King's old one. The other is "darker".

"I have an outfit for this one."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"If you don't know I'm not going to tell you. You're not going to fight

looking like me with those pants and boots."

"If you say so... Hey, How come you haven't shown me how to do those

weird punches?"

"The Mishima-no-ken? No. To use them, you must have complete control of

of yourself. They use your inner rage. You are not yet ready. I have much to

tell you. What I tell you WILL affect your ability to control your anger.

But that is for the future."

Several years pass.

A new King dominates the ring. A legend is reborn.

A new Iron Fist is called.

Armor King tells King of a dark night long ago. A new rage is born. A fire

of revenge is kindled...

LEI WULONG

WuLong sit at his desk. A stack of files cover it. All missing people.

Fighters. Monks. Senseis. Masters. Students. Soldiers. All gone from the face

of the earth.

He rubs his eyes. Tired. Can't figure it out. Where are they going? Florida?

No leads. No sightings. Nothing. Sometimes there is evidence of a struggle,

but not enough to give a solid trail. It's like they were kidnapped by

aliens or something.

Like that movie, "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". What did Bruce used to

call it? "Invasion of the Booty Snatchers"? Heh.

Lei falls asleep at his desk.

Dammit! Who the hell is making that noise!

"Detective Lei?"

"In Buddha's name, whatta you want?!"

"There's someone here to see you."

"Is she naked?"

"I most certainly am not."

"Hello, Mr. Mishima. What brings you here to me on this evening?"

"Morning."

"Whatever."

"I have some news which may interest you, Detective."

KUMA

Life is serene for Kuma. Every day is much the same. Wake up. TV. Eat. TV.

Train. TV. Eat. TV. Train. TV. Walk with Heihachi. TV. Sleep.

Until...Kuma sees a familiar face on her TV. The human with angry fur!

The one who mauled Father! Kuma finds herself growing excited. She must fight

him! That one! Kuma bounds off to find Heihachi....

JULIA CHANG

Julia grew up with a love of things ancient. And her adoptive mother. Life in

the tribe was serene. Julia pursued her love for archaeology. Michelle

supported everything that she did. As she researched her tribe's history, a

strange legend came to light. A legend which foretold of a great being who

would walk the earth, destroying all who encountered him. The Key was an

amulet.... The amulet was told to figure in controlling the Great Destroyer.

If control was possible, for the being was powerful.

When Julia showed Michelle the information; she got much more than she

bargained for. Michelle told her the story of the amulet, and the Iron Fist.

How a ninja had come seeking the talisman; when she could not coerce it, she

stole it, apparently to use as a means of gaining incredible power. How a

man named Mishima Kazuya kidnapped her Grandmother to gain the amulet, for

he knew EXACTLY what it was for... How did he know? Where did he learn the

nature of the talisman and its function?

Michelle said she would find out once and for all. Soon after she left.

A month passed. Then two. No word. What had happened? Where was Michelle?

Julia had to find out. The only clue she had was a name.

Mishima Heihachi.

GUN-JACK

The bittersweet day was burned in Jane's memory. The bombs had come.

Unleashing their toxin. Her parents had been some of the first casualties in

the civil war. The Russian government had promised to stop the civil war

immediately. How? With a deadly virus swirling unseen through the air; not

even gas masks or respirators were totally safe. Only the strong or lucky had

any hope of surviving. Jane was both.

They came in the night. Red eyes burning like funeral pyres. Silent. Sure.

Deadly. Any resistance to their clean up efforts and population containment

were met with incredibly lethal force. Jane hid. But it was no use. They

found you. And took you away to the containment facility. One by one the

surviving people, loyalist and rebel alike, were forcibly removed to the

containment facility. Soon they would find her. She had to flee....

As she hid behind some trash cans, the fates cast their dice. She was found

by Jack-2/0001. The first. The defective one. As soon as the scientists had

realized what had happened. They immediately stopped production, and recalled

all the units, wiped their memory cores, and modified the programming. They

kept the first intact. To see what kind of effect sentience would have on the

android. They secretly installed a tracking unit in the "glitched" Jack-2.

They would soon have their answer....

Jack found Jane. And took her in. Not to the facility. But to his rest unit.

The unit had parental instincts! Most impressive.....

Jack cared for Jane just like a parent would care for a child. Just like

Bosconovitch cared for his daughter.

The second Iron Fist commenced. The first Jack was sent. It was aware of its

existence. Therefore it should be the most flexible and deadly in the task

of eliminating Mishima Kazuya and the dangerous MFE, with their plans for

global conquest.

Jack cared not at all for the tournament. Getting Jane to safety was his only

priority. He went through his opponents, and found , horribly

destabilized from constant memory wipes. Jack felt compassion for the unit.

He downloaded his memory matrix to the unit. But it was not to be.

delayed the forces of Kazuya attempting to intercept them. He disappeared,

presumably destroyed or captured. Jack fled with Jane in tow. They found an

island where they would be safe forever. Jack never realized he contained a

tracking unit.

Nineteen years have passed.

Jane grew up studying computer science, nanotechnology and advanced

artificial life theory in an effort to restore the Jack of old. She was almost

completely successful. Only that elusive spark remained out of reach...

She learned that Mishima Heavy Industry had developed the original AI program.

A plan formed in her mind. She had found a latent weapon program codenamed

"PIVOT GUN JACK" in the damaged core.

She approached MHI. She got an audience with the chairman of the company.

Mishima Heihachi. He told her if she allowed the unit to participate in a

tournament with the latent weapon program activated, he would give her a

recording of the ORIGINAL memory core, complete with glitch; which was

stored in a vault at an old MFE science facility. She was at the end of her

rope, financially and mentally. She agreed.

MOKUJIN

A roar of rage escapes the confines of an ancient temple. Half a world away,

an ancient man-shaped form begins to glow with an eerie green light. The

museum caretakers find an empty case the next day.....

Don't mess with a missionary man.

BRYAN FURY

A wrinkly old man stands over him. The light hurts his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Bryan Fury."

"What do you do?"

"I work for the Interpol Drug Interdiction Unit."

"Who do you work with?"

"A lot of people. Be more specific. You mean like Lei Wulong? Who?"

"That's fine. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I had set up these two tongs to meet and agree on a couple of "illegal

endeavors." WuLong said it was dangerous. I guess he was right. The deal went

sour. I got caught in the middle. I know I got shot at least four or five

times."

"Very good."

"What the hell is going on?"

"You have become a replicant trooper, Mr. Fury. In return for my giving you

a second chance, you will do a task for me. You will find and detain a cyborg

named Yoshimitsu for me. He has technology I need; to perfect the ultimate

weapon. Him or his "creator", Dr. Bosconovitch will do. But I know where

Yoshimitsu is. So I think you should start with him."

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"No, you do not."

"Alright, point me in the right direction. When I get back, we got a LOT

to talk about."

"I am sure we have, Mr. Fury."

HEIHACHI MISHIMA

Everything is according to plan. Jin has become a potent weapon. He remembers

the day he arrived; tears framing his face as he told Heihachi what had

happened. But he was strong even then. It would be a horrible loss to do this.

But the Zaibatsu must survive. And Jin's anger is beginning to consume him...

Just like Kazuya...That cannot be allowed to happen again. Peace must reign in

the world.

His peace.

JIN KAZAMA

Jin stands in the mountain pass. The wind howls with gale fury, but he is not

cold. The spirits of his mother's ancestors are telling an epic tale of war,

betrayal and true love. Good Stuff. Jin has learned his lesson's well. When

the story ends, he makes his way down to the house. Jun sits outside, gently

weaving.

"Was it good?"

"The best!"

"I'm glad."

"What did you do to your hair?"

"You like it?"

"It.... It reminds me of your father."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What was he like? I mean REALLY like?"

Several months pass.

Jin sit outside practicing. A storm glides over the mountain. Where did that

come from?

Jun bursts outside.

"Run away, Jin!"

"What?!"

"PLEASE! YOU MUST RUN AWAY!"

An inhuman howl of rage echoes up the mountain. The sky darkens. A shape

materializes from the darkness below. Another bellow of rage assaults Jin's

ears.

"I will not leave you!"

The creature ascends the mountain with incredible speed. Red eyes cut through

Jin's heart. The boy charges.

Jin awakens. It is morning. He looks around.

Everything is gone. Everything.

"MOTHER!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!"

Heihachi spars with Kuma. The morning air is refreshing.

An aide approaches.

"Sir? I think you should see this..."

Heihachi follows. A boy stands in a circle of guards. Several have already

gotten too close.

"Mishima Heihachi! I'm just looking for Heihachi! Don't come any closer!"

"Stand down, gentlemen. What can I do for you, young man?"

"I.. My name is Jin. Kazama Jin."

Kazama!

"My father was your son."

Kazuya! This explains everything! This cannot be an accident....

"I see. Walk with me, boy. We probably have much to discuss, you and I."

Four years pass.

Jin is ready. The anger burns his soul. The Toshin will pay. Pay with his

life......

TOSHIN

The hunger. The hunger consumes him. He feels them. They must be consumed.

All will be his.

All.

______________________________________________________________________________

All the dialogue is mine. The Tekken 3 "enhanced" stories are mine. The

supposition that Kazuya knew about Toshin is also mine. It is the only way I

can explain how Dr. B magically just knew about the Toshin. My theory is that

Kazuya planned to get Toshin in cold sleep to control him safely. This also

explains why Kaz wanted Michelle's amulet so bad. He knew exactly what it was

for. The Devil/Angel-Roger/Alex threads are also completely mine. Namco has

supplied no info on them, so I was forced to wing it. Sorry. The Kunimitsu -

Soul Edge sentence appears courtesy of Akhorahil, Knight of the Silver Skies.

Good theory. Namco often gives point A and point C with no mention of point B,

leaving many people confused. Hope this clears it up.

Hope you enjoyed my little tale.

And if you didn't..... Bite me.

ALL DIALOGUE AND STORIES COPYRIGHT (C) 1997 PERRY SARTAIN [ ARMOR KHAN ]

ALL CHARACTERS AND SOURCE MATERIAL COPYRIGHT (C) 1993,1994,1995,1996,1997

NAMCO LTD.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

THIS DOCUMENT MAY BE DISTRIBUTED, VISUALLY COPIED OR ELECTRONICALLY

TRANSMITTED ONLY IN ITS ENTIRE FORMAT. IT MAY NOT BE ALTERED OR APPENDED IN

ANY WAY. UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE\DORM AND KICK YOUR\YOUR

PARENT'S BUTTS. SEE YOU AT THE ARCADE.......


End file.
